Temple of the Jungle King
The Temple of the Jungle King is the final challenge in every episode of Jungle Run, and gives the team a chance to steal the Jungle King‘s sacred monkey idols. Every Sliver Monkey Statue they have won in their 5 challenges ( 4 on celeb specials ) would give them 10 seconds the maximum number of statues a team could win is 19 statues plus the ruby monkey ( which was worth 20 seconds ) making a total time of 3 Minutes and 20 Seconds Temple Challenges Stone * Series 1-2: A riddle saying (e.g. TEMPLE = O+∆☆▭+ , PET = ? , once the correct blocks were inserted the door would open * Series 3-4: A four piece jigsaw puzzle of an animal such as a parrot or a lion. Once the team completes the puzzle, they must press the monkey head to open the door to the next challenge. * Series 5-8: A ball maze that must be tilted to navigate the ball to either a hole or monkey head to open the door to the next challenge. Bronze * Series 1-2: a picture of an animal, with three parts missing their were blocks with different parts on each side, once the picture matched with the doors the door would open * Series 3-4: A Hand and Feet game where team members would have to put their hands/feet on the hand and feet symbols, when all coloured symbols were covered the door to the next puzzle would open. * Series 5-8: a 6 or 7 piece Jigsaw Puzzle , once all the pieces were fitted in one team member must press the button on the edge of the table to open the door to the next puzzle Silver * Series 1-2: a short riddle (e.g. THIS TOOL HAS TEETH AND CUTS WOOD = SAW ) , there would be three blocks with different letters on once the correct letters were inserted, the door would be opened * Series 3-4: A Block puzzle with pieces that had a part of a black line on it, the objective is to fit the pieces so the black line is around the edge, once this was done one team member must press a button/monkey head to open the door to the next puzzle * Series 5-6: 4 cogs were lying on a table, the team must figure out where the cogs go once they've done that they must turn all of them using the handle on the Big Cog, opening the door to the next puzzle. * Series 7-8: An abacus puzzle with the numbers 1-7. The team must put 14 on both sides to open the door to the final chamber. Golden * Series 1-2: Complete another picture like the one in the Bronze Chamber but it would but on a more difficult scale * Series 3-4: a letter riddle ( e.g. Legless Reptile ) * Series 5-6: The Same puzzle as series 3 & 4 * Series 7-8: Create a bridge to reach the Golden Monkey, if anyone treads on the sand the Golden Monkey gets covered up and they have to return to the Start Line before it becomes uncovered again Temple Wall There is also one challenge played on the side of the Temple in series 7-8. Monkey Traps There are three cages and a treasure chest split into 3 sections. Inside the cages are three keys, one for opening the other cages, the other one releasing a section of monkey statues. The cages are activated by weight: if someone goes to the other side of the cage, it will tip and the door at the end would close and lock, after 90 seconds the balls at the top of cages would drop rendering the Normal Red Keys Useless, Now if 1 or 2 team members were locked in and you had released monkey statues from the chest during the challenge you would have a decision to make, you could * Release ONE 'Team Member with the master key that Michael would give you * Release the monkey statues from the chest Playings: Bold = Perfect Playing Italics = Lock in Happened ''Demo Girls: 0 statues, double lock in , one left behind '''Corrie Commandos: 5 statues, Brookhurst Barracudas: 1 statue, Sea Turtles: 2 statues, ''The Stingrays: 2 statues, single lock in, freed '' Shocking Sharks: 2 statues, Leopard Seals: 3 statues Category:Locations